


Motherfucking Sun Wukong

by Citron_Swiftvale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Farting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, MILFs, Not Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Sun Wukong is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: Sun Wukong is the only single man at a party at the Schnee mansion. Fortunately, this leads to a wild night with the mothers of RWBY: Willow, Raven and Kali.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong/Kali Belladonna/Raven Branwen/Willow Schnee, Sun Wukong/Raven Branwen, Sun Wukong/Willow Schnee
Kudos: 7





	Motherfucking Sun Wukong

Sun Wukong retreated to the drinks table again, out from the main floor full of chatting and amorous couples. He let out a weary sigh as he ladled himself punch from the bowl and strode over to the balcony to look out over the city far below. He’d come here out of a sense of obligation. A soiree at Schnee Manor on the anniversary of Atlas being saved from Salem; it would have been very odd indeed if he had not come. But the bitter fact remained he was the only one here his age who hadn’t paired off. It was hard, after a while, to see all the glances between lovers, small laughs and gentle touches, while he felt like Remnant’s _only_ eligible bachelor.

Of course, he had only himself to blame, and his inability to resist his Faunus traits. Whenever he started dating someone, his monkey Faunus instincts took over and he couldn’t help himself from making overtures towards his partner’s butt. This inevitably led to the young woman balking and breaking things off, the words “creepy weirdo” always making their way into the conversation.

Even his sun-bleached, beautiful hair, handsome face, and chiseled, exposed abs weren’t enough to overcome that hurdle.

As he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool night breeze along with his drink, he sensed someone approaching. He quickly made a formal bow, recognizing the lady of the house: Weiss’s mother, Willow Schnee.

“Are you enjoying the party?” she asked, coming up beside him. He noted that she didn’t have a drink in hand, a good sign considering all the rumours, and that she looked rather fresher than he had expected up close. Her white hair was very much like Weiss’s, seeming to sparkle and give her a youthful energy instead of making her look old. Her severe clothes couldn’t hide a fit and well-formed body.

“Yes. Thank you for hosting, Mrs. Schnee,” he said.

“I can’t help but notice, though, that you seem to be here alone.”

Somehow, she’d read his mind. “Ah, all these people are either married, engaged, or about to be engaged,” he said. “That really just leaves me.”

“And not a single unattached woman to make advances towards? What a shame,” Willow said.

 _Wait_ , he thought. Her gaze was looking him up and down, a small smile of appreciation on her face. _Is she...is she checking me out?_

She came in to lean beside him on the balcony, and he smelled a trace of raspberry on her, some high-end, subtle perfume. “You aren’t the only one here without a significant other,” she said. “My ex-husband dares not show his face around Schnee Manor anymore. I think he is in Mistral now, but to tell the truth, I don’t really care.” She shook her head. “Ah, I do apologize for boring you with the details of my personal life, Mr. ...?” she cocked her head and regarded him expectantly.

“Sun Wukong. Please call me Sun.” He took her hand and dipped down to kiss it.

Willow let out a soft chuckle. “And you can call me Willow. Charmed to meet you. Say, it will not do for such a handsome boy to spend the evening alone. Would you care to join me at my table?”

While passing time at the party with the host’s mother was slightly embarrassing, she was a beautiful and elegant woman, and Sun found himself drawn to the way her eyes glinted mischievously. “I would love to, madame,” he said.

She led the way, past the main floor to a more secluded area where the music from the live band was not quite so overbearing.

“Ah, Sun!” someone called out. Sun piqued up at the sound of his name and saw Kali Belladonna waving energetically from where she sat, a small plate of appetizers before her. The cat Faunus wore a black dress, still in mourning after the death of Ghira, though the smile on her face then at least provided some hope she was bearing things well.

“Mrs. Belladonna, I didn’t know you were here,” Sun said as he made his way over, and then he saw his and Willow’s destinations were the same as Willow settled in the chair beside Kali.

The older Belladonna had always been kind to him, even after the...incident with Blake. And he also had to admit, in the back of his head, he had always found her extremely alluring as well.

On her other side sat a woman in a red dress with a cascade of spiky black hair and a half-scowl on her face. In front of her: a tumbler and bottle of whiskey. To offset her expression, her figure was incredible, wide hips and a huge rack, and going by her silhouette he guessed she had some relation to Yang Xiao Long.

“You know each other?” Willow asked, sounding pleased.

“He visited Menagerie a few times and was a guest at our house,” Kali explained, forgoing the other details, for which Sun was grateful. “Please, pull up a chair!”

Sun did so, putting his glass of punch on the table as he sat down beside Willow.

“Raven, this is Sun,” Kali said.

The sour-faced woman gave him a look and her expression softened, just a tad, as her gaze wandered down to his bare chest. Even in social situations, Sun didn’t see any reason to button up his shirt. “I think my daughter might have said something about you,” said Raven. “I’m Raven Branwen. You went to Beacon with my daughter Yang?”

He’d guessed correctly. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sun had ended up at a table with a widow and two divorcees—not what he had looked forward to prior that night, but he also found the three of them together astonishingly attractive. Maybe the evening wouldn’t be so melancholy after all.

As it turned out, they were very easy to talk to. Even Raven, who seemed prickly to begin with, became personable enough, laughing at her companions and making small overtures to Sun by asking about his previous adventures. The Schnee family servants brought them food and drink on platters so he had no reason to leave, and Sun began to feel at ease, especially with Kali’s warm manner and good humour to carry the conversation. She drank champagne, Raven had her whiskey, and Willow, Sun noted, had limited herself to orange juice. But even though she wasn’t inebriated, Sun swore at times that she was subtly flirting with him, or at least found excuses to touch his arm, or tap his knee, or inadvertently brush the skin on his chest.

As the relaxed atmosphere continued, their chatter turned to a subject that finally made Sun uncomfortable.

“So, Sun, I gather you were pursuing Blake at some point?” Raven asked pointedly over a sip of her tumbler. “Whatever happened there?” Blake was going steady with Yang, now, so Raven surely had intelligence from her daughter that wouldn’t allow Sun to lie his way out of it.

Not that he could, since Kali took the reins. “Oh, my daughter took an afternoon nap with her face down on the couch before changing into more appropriate clothing. Just a T-shirt and a thong. Sun wandered in and, well, she woke up to Sun staring at her ass. The poor boy was completely enraptured, he couldn’t help himself. She was _furious_.” Kalie gave a peel of laughter.

Sun felt his cheeks heat up and he was sure his blush could have been seen for miles, right then. He tried to think of a rejoinder and failed.

“Oh, so you’re an ass man, Sun?” Raven asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“I—I suppose so,” he stuttered, trying to avoid their gazes.

“I told her she should have appreciated it, but Blake just wouldn’t listen to her mother and told him to get out of the house.” Kali reached over and patted Sun’s hand. “Really, it was just a misunderstanding. She’d been toying with this boy’s heart; she should have known he might misread the signals. But she’s so sensitive about her butt. Really, I think girls these days just don’t understand the pleasures of getting a good, hard dick buried up their ass.”

 _Um. Did I hear that right?_ Sun thought, his hand freezing mid-way to reaching for his glass.

“Oh yes, the one thing I really miss about Taiyang was when he would pound my asshole and stretch me out to my limit,” Raven replied nonchalantly.

“I didn’t like it at first when Ghira would go after my rear, but it only took a few times to get used to it, and I started to love it,” Kali reminisced. “Really now, girls just won’t give something that might give them a little discomfort a chance anymore!”

“What about you, Willow?” Raven asked. “Have you tried anal sex?”

Willow raised her fingers to her lips, as if a little shocked, then let them fall. “No,” she sighed. “Jacques was terrible in bed and never saw to my needs. Anything I asked him to do, he’d refuse. He saw sex as a duty so he could produce heirs. It was just the missionary position for him.”

“Well, that’s just awful!” Kali said, and then her gaze wandered over to Sun. Soon, all three mothers were looking at him with an inquisitive air.

 _Just what is going on here?_ Sun thought.

“Say, would you like to try having anal sex, Willow? I think we have a willing partner for you right here. Unattached and ripe for the plucking,” said Kali while displaying a broad grin. “Raven and I can help with any...necessary preparations.”

Willow dipped her head demurely, as if considering it carefully. She reached a hand out and bushed Sun’s arm lightly with her fingers. “I’m not against the idea,” she said, and gave a small blush. “Would—would you consider it Sun?”

Sun wouldn’t describe her innocent blush or uncertain tone as anything other than “cute.” He slammed his glass down on the table and said, “Fuck yes!” enthusiastically, making the older woman draw back in shock. Then, after realizing his over-eager display, he amended, “You’re not having me on, are you?”

The three mothers looked at each other and burst out in to laughter at once. “No,” said Kali, wiping tears out of her eyes, “we’re completely serious about this.”

“Thank you,” Willow said, and drew close to his ear. “Go up the flight of stairs in the foyer and head down the hallway to the right. My room is the third door on the left, by the suit of armour. People would get suspicious if we all went off at once together.” She deposited a key in his hand.

“Wait, you want to do this _now_?”

Raven shrugged. “Why wait?”

Sun put on his best smile, finished his drink, and followed Willow’s directions.

* * *

 _This is absolutely a prank_ , Sun thought as he clicked open the door. It certainly was a lady’s bedroom, though, with a large, four-poster bed in the middle and framed portraits of Weiss, Winter and Whitley on the nightstand. He carefully shut the door, sure that no one had seen or followed him, and made a check of the room. Team RWBY wasn’t there to ambush him and tease him, but he still couldn’t be sure if that wasn’t the ultimate intent. Blake had eventually forgiven him but they were never on the friendly terms that they used to be, and it would be weird for her to get involved in a scheme like this, though he could very well imagine Yang pressuring her into it.

When the door did open again, though, the person who came in was unmistakably Willow.

“The others will be here soon,” she said as she went off to the window, her body bathed in moonlight.

“Kali and Raven are coming too?”

“They want to... _support_ me, was the word. But there’s no harm in setting the mood now, is there?” She glided towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, staring into his eyes. “You are such a handsome boy.” One of her hands plucked idly at his chest. “Jacques never went to the gym for more than a bout of water polo. But _you_ , why, your body is magnificent.”

“I could say the same for you, Willow,” Sun said, dipping his head so he could kiss her. Their lips locked—hers were so soft, her tongue so eager as they drank each other in. Without even realizing it, Sun’s hands had slipped around her waste and were now squeezing her firm backside.

“I’d never even thought of making love to a Faunus before,” Willow said as their lips broke apart. Her other hand had wrapped around his prehensile tail, which made him shudder. “Oh—is it sensitive?”

“Only if someone as sexy as you handles it,” he growled.

“Oh stop, flattery will get you nowhere,” Willow said playfully.

“I’m glad to see you two have already hit it off,” came a new voice as Kali softly bumped the door shut behind her with her hips. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, just me kissing this lovely, lovely man,” said Willow.

“Well, let’s get you both out of those clothes so you can have a bit more fun.” Kali maneuvered behind Willow and began unbuttoning Willow’s vest.

It wasn’t long before Kali’s expert hands had freed Willow of her skirt and blouse, leaving her just in a bra, panties, and garters held up with a belt. The dark fabric against her pale skin looked unbelievably erotic to Sun; just as erotic was the feel of Kali’s body as she pressed herself behind him and loosened his belt buckle. Once his shirt was off and his pants and jeans as well, the two women gathered in front of him and stared.

“Oh _my_ ,” said Willow.

Sun felt inordinately pleased as the “oohed,” in admiration at his toned muscles and his already stiff and painfully throbbing cock.

“It’s almost as big as Ghira’s,” Kali said.

“It’s _much_ bigger than Jacques’,” said Willow.

The door creaked open again to interrupt the show and Raven stepped in. She took one look at Sun’s crotch and her face broke out in a wicked grin. “Oh ho, I think this will do nicely for you, Willow,” she said throatily. “What is that? Twenty-five centimetres _at_ _least_.”

“Will it...will it fit?” Willow asked, her voice quivering before she swallowed.

“Oh, we’ll make it fit,” said Raven confidently. She held up and shook a bottle of lube. “And we are _going_ to need this, that’s for sure. Good that I made a detour.” Eyeing Willow critically, she commented, “ _Dust_ , Willow. How old are you again?”

Willow looked shyly at Sun before answering. “Fifty-three.”

“You need to fill me in on your beauty routine. How do you have three kids and still look like _that_?” Her voice indicated she was impressed, her expression that she was more than a little jealous.

Willow blushed again and Sun found himself stepping closer, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her bare skin against his so he could catch her in another long kiss. As their tongues danced, Willow’s hands explored his body, often pausing to squeeze his hard muscles. He yanked back in surprise when she bit his lower lip, and she gave a low chuckle at his reaction that he found absurdly hot.

“I think it’s time we get you two ready. Sun, could you get down and put that tongue of yours to use?”

Sun needed no further instruction, dropping to his knees while Raven spun Willow around so her ass faced him. Her butt was as shapely as the rest of her, and he found himself kneading and squeezing her cheeks in appreciation before he hooked his fingers in her panties and yanked them down. Her pubic hairs were as white as the hairs on her head, and advanced to her puffy rosebud. Sun brought his face closer and took in a whiff, enjoying the smell. His previous girlfriends would scold him for getting this worked up over their asses, but Willow stuck her ass out a little further, encouraging him to dive in. He obliged her, pulling her cheeks apart and lapping at the crinkled skin around the opening before tentatively working his tongue inside her. He tasted sweat and hints of other things, but he didn’t mind. Willow’s breath caught, her body stiffened a little, and then she slowly relaxed. Soon enough, she was starting to giggle.

“How does that feel?” asked Raven, coming close to Willow’s other side.

“It tickles,” said Willow, and gave a little shriek as Sun spat some saliva onto her anus.

“Hey Raven, could you pass me the lube?” Kali asked.

Sun heard her shifting behind him and briefly freed his mouth from Willow’s rectum to look down. Kali had laid down on the carpet and now shimmied her way between his legs so her head came into view. “Hello, Sun,” she said with a wink and squirted a dollop of lube onto one hand before setting the can aside and rubbing them together.

“I am the luckiest man alive,” Sun said before he buried his face back between Willow’s butt cheeks. He still felt a jolt as Kali’s hands wrapped around his dick and smothered lube from base to tip, her hands twisting and squeezing and the whole process making sloppy, wet noises as she did it. The lube felt cool but her hands felt warm, and her energetic application made him redouble his efforts at swirling his tongue and forcing the tip into Willow’s pucker.

“I admit it’s kind of nice,” Willow said between gasps.

“Getting your ass eaten out is great,” Raven confirmed, “but getting a cock in there is even better.”

Sun was in love with how responsive Willow’s body was to his tongue and touch. He made his tail snake around her, tickling her belly, then squeezing her heavy, full breasts. From his position, he could feel every little shock and movement that traveled through her. She was a sensitive one. _How could Jacques have neglected someone with a body like this?_ he thought. No matter, he intended to enjoy her from start to the finish.

“I think that’s enough of that,” said Raven, stooping and scooping up the bottle of lube. “Time for fingers.”

She lightly pushed Sun’s head back, getting a squeak of protest from Willow, and then she coated her own fingers in lube and got to work.

Sun went nearly crazy from the sight of the older woman’s fingers manipulating and pushing into his prize. The only thing that mollified him was Kali’s expert hand job. He watched Willow’s rectum part as Raven’s pale index finger slipped into her. Willow moaned, and Raven flexed her finger this way and that, tugging at Willow’s tight ring.

“Careful, Sun, she could snap your dick off with this.”

Sun couldn’t wait. He felt the animal, ass-obsessed part of him coming to the surface. When Raven had worked a second finger in, he gave a low growl and pushed Kali aside, coming to his feet before grabbing Raven’s wrist and wrenching her out of Willow. He possessively sank his hands around Willow’s butt cheeks as he got to his feet.

“Oh, he’s getting feisty,” Kali said with a laugh. “But I think there’s a better position for this.”

Sun restrained himself enough to let them guide him and Willow to the bed, Raven and Kali helping Willow up onto the sheets so she could bring her knees up to her chest and spread her legs. As Sun got into his battle station, Kali said, “Do you see the desire in his eyes, Willow? How does it feel to have a man half your age look at you _like that_?”

It was an expression that had scared off several women; Sun knew what he looked like, face twisted with lust into a visage many found terrifying.

Willow craned her neck to get a good look at him and gave a dazzling smile. “It feels _so good_ to feel wanted,” she said quietly.

Now Sun wasn’t just puzzled by Jacques, he was furious with him. If _Sun_ had married Willow, he would have _worshiped_ her. He abandoned himself to the animal half that dwelt in every Faunus, grabbing her legs roughly and resting his meat stick against her anus.

He looked directly in Willow’s eyes and watched them go wide when he thrust.

The lube made it an easy entry, and he managed to hold back on his burning urge to cram himself as far as he could into her. Still, she let out a yelp as her ring spread and then snapped back around his glans.

“Breathe deep,” Kali instructed, moving onto the bed so she was laying beside Willow and speaking in a soothing voice like some kind of anal midwife. “One breath at a time. Get used to it. How’s it feel?”

“Strange,” said Willow. “I’ve never— _oh_.”

Sun’s tail whipped around and started tickling her breasts, adding to the truckload of sensations that were undoubtedly rushing over her. Even with just the head in, her ass felt fantastic: tight and warm and like he’d been swallowed by a ream of silk.

“Can you take more?” Kali asked.

“I—I think so,” Willow answered, and gave a long moan as Sun worked his way into her. Her breaths were ragged, and as he made further progress she asked, “How far is it?”

Raven bent down to look. “Half.”

“ _Half_?” Willow exclaimed in disbelief. “It feels like he’s filled me up to my throat!”

“Yeah. Doesn’t it feel _great_?” Raven replied.

“Stay with me, Willow. You just have to relax.” Kali’s maternal instincts had evidently taken over, and she clasped one of Willow’s hands in hers.

“I’m, I’m ready,” she said through barred teeth, and then her head arched backwards, showing the tense muscles in her neck, as Sun drove the rest of his cock into her with a slow, painful stroke. He was up to the hilt now, his blonde pubes intermingling with Willow’s white ones. Her innards squeezed every centimetre of him in the most delightful way.

“Oh gods, oh _Dust_ ,” Willow whispered, her head thrashing back and forth. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, drool spilling from one side of her mouth, and when she opened her eyes Kali was looking back at her with a gentle smile.

“Well?”

“It’s... _good_ ,” Willow said, half in disbelief. “I’ve never felt this, this _full_. Like my whole body is... _oh._ ” She closed her eyes again and shuddered. Next time she opened them, she looked directly at Sun. “Make love to me,” she pleaded.

“She means _fuck_ her,” said Raven.

 _Oh, I know what she means,_ Sun thought, and he drew back, feeling every bump and twist as his cock slid out of her guts. He kept his focus on Willow’s face, every grimace and sigh and shake as she cycled through manifold expressions until only his glans rested inside her. Putting on a hungry smile, he rocked his hips forward, smashing into her guts balls-deep in one stroke.

Willow cried out, her breasts bouncing with the force of Sun’s skin slapping against hers. There was no way he could control himself now. He got a better grip on her legs and started to pick up the pace.

“Sun... not so fast...you’re hurting me...” Willow stuttered between pants and little screams as Sun’s dick slid in and out of her. Her anus would push out a little on every backstroke, sucking at him, and it was too intoxicating for him to heed her words.

“Let me make it better,” said Raven, sidling onto the bed on the opposite side of Willow from Kali so that Willow was sandwiched between her two friends. Raven’s head bent down to Willow’s pussy, inspecting the progress of Sun’s dick. He could feel Raven’s breath stirring against where his body joined Willow’s, and then Raven’s tongue spilled out and she began exploring Willow’s most intimate folds.

Something like a shock passed through Willow, the older woman freezing up for a moment and halting her previous yelping. Then her free hand moved to ruffle Raven’s wild hair and push her head even closer. Raven raised no objection to being handled this way, and her black hair made a beautiful contrast to Willow’s white ones as she lapped away.

Sun could do no more than grunt his approval as he thrust away like a piston, overwhelmed by the feelings found inside Willow’s bowels. His brutal treatment of her and Raven’s tongue acted in tandem to drive Willow over the edge, and she let out a high-pitched scream, her body tightening around Sun so firmly he couldn’t even move. It was like he was held in a vice. Her legs shot up ramrod-straight and her body convulsed. Kali was wincing from how tightly Willow was squeezing her hand, and then slowly Willow’s hoarse scream subsided and her body went limp.

“Your first anal orgasm,” Kali said in the tone of a parent made proud by her child’s accomplishment. “And what an orgasm!”

“I never...with a man...,” Willow said half-deliriously. “Jacques _never_ made me cum.”

“What a fool,” said Raven, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist. She made to dip down again but Sun pushed her aside with his tail. She gave him a questioning look, then nodded as Sun’s tail redirected its path to Willow’s pussy, the furry appendage rubbing against the exposed clit. He wanted Willow’s next orgasm to be entirely his own doing.

“We’re not done yet,” Sun said, and without any further warning he began pounding into her with the same force as before.

Willow’s _face_ , he just couldn’t get enough of how she looked as he used her, especially with her body so tender and sensitive after her last thunderous orgasm. Raven and Kali held onto her hands as Sun stabbed his penis into her time and time again. His tail flicked and tickled her until he was playing her body like a fine-tuned instrument. At last, his hips were moving at a blur and Willow’s cries and moans were growing strained and more subdued, submitting to him completely.

“Can I cum inside you?” he managed to say, though it came out like a roar.

“Yes, oh gods _yes_ ,” Willow said weakly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth afterwards and saliva dripping down her chin.

He saw the tell-tale glassy look in her eyes and how they rolled back, and he picked up the pace even more. This was the monkey part of him entirely now, breaking her insides with the force of a hurricane, as he tried to match his orgasm with hers.

She let out a haunting wail as her body went taut again. He’d gone as deep as he could go, her muscles contracting so much he thought he might black out. Instead, he erupted. His throbbing testicles injected wave after wave of thick, gooey sperm into Willow’s flailing body. His cry was even louder than hers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum this hard or _so much_ , his dick pulsing repeatedly as his seed flowed into her belly. But when the last few squirts escaped from him, he found he still wanted more.

Sun slowly pulled out his penis, a trickle of semen following it and forming a string still linking the two of them. Willow was breathing heavily, sprawled out over the bed as if her joints had just turned to water, and then her wide-open mouth formed into a wide grin. “That was...that was something else,” she said and gave a throaty laugh.

Hearing that made Sun’s cock go instantly hard again.

“Looks like he wants another round,” said Kali.

“Oh no,” said Willow, “I couldn’t possibly...” She was clearly exhausted.

“Luckily, there are three of us,” said Raven, sliding off the bed. “He reminds me so much of Taiyang when he was young. All that _energy_.” Raven shed her dress in one quick movement, and just as swiftly unclasped her bra and kicked off her panties. “What do you say, Sun? Want to fuck some Branwen booty? My ass won’t be as tight as Willow’s, but she’s done for the night and I’ve just started.”

Raven’s body was study in contrasts with Willow’s in more than just the hair. Willow was shapely, but Raven was built like a brick house full of hard muscle instead of the elegant lines of an aristocrat. All that muscle couldn’t overcome her curves, though, and just added to her allure: her breasts were huge, her hips wide and her ass was firm and positively resplendent. The scars from past battles only made her body more interesting, and the cold look in her eyes honestly just made Sun want to fuck her more.

He looked back at Willow and leaned down, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Are you okay with this?” he asked.

“Oh, what a gentleman!” Kali squealed in delight as she clapped her hands.

Willow nodded, not losing her grin. “Yes, please, have fun. And thank you.”

He brushed a hand through her hair and left her, catching Raven up in his arms. She broke free from him just as quickly, and her strength was more than a match for Sun’s.

“We can skip the foreplay,” she said, leaping on all fours onto the bed and wiggling her butt. “Oh, and I like it rough, so just get in there.”

“With pleasure, madame,” Sun said and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself so he was bent over Raven and could easily sink into her buttocks. He encountered a little resistance as his cock-head pressed against her anus, but his dick was still slick with Willow’s juices and Raven was ready to receive him. There was no adjustment period this time and he broke in with one, long stroke until his balls bounced against her pussy.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Raven gasped. “It’s been so long. Fuck me, you filthy animal!”

Sun ignored the Faunus slur and obeyed. He had no need to hold back with Raven and was soon enough humping her with wild abandon. Even better, her strength meant she could support his weight as he dominated her, holding him up as he leaned into her back and clenched his thighs around her hips.

“See, Willow. That’s what it’s like when you’ve gotten used to getting ass-fucked,” said Kali. Willow was watching with an air of disbelief.

“She just...took the whole thing, just like that?”

Different butts had their own sets of charms, and Raven’s felt rougher than Willow’s had. As well, the way she was able to flex her butt cheeks and manipulate her insides in a controlled manner spoke to her strength and her experience, and Sun was soon lost in her, bouncing madly up and down while she shouted words of encouragement from her place pressed against the bed sheets.

When he tried to service her with his tail, she grabbed it in her fist and held it down, growling, “Just concentrate on my ass.”

He obliged, trying different angles of attack, until he ended up facing away from her and was jamming his dick so it forced her colon and guts to press against her pussy.

At that point, Kali rolled off the bed and put her hands on his belly before catching his upturned face in a kiss. He could hardly concentrate as their tongues glided together, and then he felt Raven tighten just as powerfully around him as Willow had. “Fuck, Sun, you _motherfucker_!” she yelled, and squirted a long jet of female ejaculate onto the bed as her body quivered and shook. The pressure from her muscles was too much and his dick was forcibly ejected from Raven as she pooped him out with a mighty scream. This was just as soon followed by a loud _brap_ of escaping gas, and the room was filled with a foul stench.

Kali broke off her kiss, coughing and holding her nose, but Raven made no apology, happily smiling as she waved her ass in the air.

Sun, on the other hand, found himself drawn to her gaping asshole, taking in a big deep whiff of what had come out.

“Oh shit, Tai used to sniff my farts too,” said Raven, her face starting to blush. He never would have expected to see that, from her, and he was so turned on he thrust into her ass immediately.

Kali exchanged a glance with Willow, and in silent agreement they went to open the windows and let in the night air.

Sun didn’t have much stamina left in him, the rancid smell having tripped off something deep in his brain, and he blasted Raven’s insides with cum soon enough. She accepted it happily, and when he was done and dragged out his dick, she gave a long string of farts, blowing out frothing cum bubbles. Sun watched them, fascinated, and felt his penis rise again.

“Oh wow, you’re _still_ up for it?” said Raven, getting into a sitting position and laughing at the faces Willow and Kali had pulled in response to her symphony. “Sorry girls, I should have warned you about that. I get really gassy when I have sex. But how about it, Kali? Want to have a go?”

Kali waved the air away in front of her nose and smiled. “Of course. I haven’t made love to anyone since Ghira died, but I’m willing to make an exception for you, Sun. After all, you were practically family for a while.”

He nodded vigorously, moving to get off the bed when Kali pushed him back with her hand. “Eager as ever, aren’t we? But please, just sit on the edge. We’ll do it...the way Ghira and I used to.” She had a wistful look to her as Sun swung his legs down and waited. She shrugged out of her dress in no time at all, revealing lacy underwear that she shed just as quickly. She wasn’t the harsh lines of Raven. Her body was all soft, almost monstrous curves that felt like they should be illegal. It was doubly impressive at her age. While her breasts weren’t as big as Raven’s, her proportions made them look bigger on her, and of the three women, her hips were the widest of all. And her ass—her ass was a full, round bubble jutting out of her behind. Sun’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

Kali noted his excitement with an appreciative smile. “Raven, pass the lube again, will you?” she said, catching the bottle, then squeezing a generous portion out on her hand. She advanced on Sun and slathered the cool liquid all over his dick again, mixing it with the glistening fluids he’d picked up from plowing Willow and Raven. As she did that, Raven sidled up behind him on her knees, pressing her breasts against his back and resting her chin on his left shoulder as she watched.

“All ready now, I think,” said Kali, turning around while keeping a hand wrapped around the base of his penis and then backing in between his legs before slowly sitting on him.

It was a different sense than before, causing Sun to give out a soft, appreciative moan from the back of his throat. The other two women’s bodies had fought him to different degrees on the first entry before they got used to his member. Kali’s anus, though, did the opposite: it gobbled him up, her tight ring and insides seeming to kiss him and draw him in. She nestled back until her torso rested against his muscular chest and his whole length rested in her searing interior. Her head tilted back and let out a satisfied purr before her eyes suddenly shot open and he felt her insides shift and tug. Her arms stretched out languidly as her fingers curled, her legs spread and her toes curled too, her large cat ears flexed, and her breath hitched before she transitioned to needy panting.

“Kali, did you just...?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Ghira used to tell me how much he loved how easy it was to make me cum. Though I have been watching you put on quite the show this whole time, you know.”

She looked over her shoulder and flicked out her tongue playfully, and Sun dove forward to catch her in a kiss. She skillfully shifted her weight so his cock rotated a little inside her, bringing Sun a new wave of pleasure.

 _This is...this is something else,_ Sun thought, wondering at how Kali seemed to have complete command of her bowels to deliver the maximum jolts of ecstasy from his dick to his brain. Raven must have been used to Tai doing most of the work, but Kali must have turned her mind to seducing Ghira even further every time they were in bed. _She must have been an excellent wife._

Normally, he’d go crazy not being able to jump on a woman and jackhammer her, but he surrendered to Kali’s demonstration of absolute mastery as she used her legs and arms to sway her butt and undulate her spine in hypnotic ways, twisting and turning like a belly dancer to create an intensely erotic display. It was mesmerizing, and the feel of her guts was the same, different parts tightening and loosening and dragging against his shaft to deliver a potent cocktail of sensations. Every so often, she’d pause her show and shudder with yet another subtle orgasm, little cat-like mews and hisses escaping her throat when she did so.

Willow had come closer, dragging a nearby Ottoman up to sit on, and both she and Raven seemed equally delighted by the show Kali was putting on.

Kali had saved the best ass for last. As a fifth orgasm washed over her Sun gently made to bit her neck and shot his seed up into her belly. Kali bore down to meet him, her insides pulsating and milking every last drop out of his cock.

“That was wonderful,” she said with satisfaction as she gently rocked in his lap. His dick softened in her warm, pleasant insides. “You’re almost as good as Ghira was. Blake was crazy to drive you away.”

Sun didn’t take it as an insult; considering how much time he’d had with Kali, Ghira must have become something of a sex god. Sun would just have to work his way towards those heights.

“I can’t believe you’re single,” Raven said. “Just _imagine_ having this boy as a husband...”

The three MILFs let out a dreamy sigh simultaneously. By now, Sun’s cock had softened enough that it flopped out of Kali’s asshole, and she turned around, lying across his lap and idly stroking his abs.

“He’s definitely wasted on girls his age if they can’t appreciate him,” Willow agreed. “I haven’t had a night so lovely in... I don’t remember ever feeling that good, to be honest.” She shivered happily.

“It almost makes me want to remarry,” said Raven, her own hands also clasping Sun’s pecs.

“You know,” Willow said quietly, “bigamy is legal in Atlas, as long as all the spouses consent to the marriage.”

“Oh?” Kali asked, her cat ears perking up.

“It doesn’t happen so often, and it’s much more common for a woman to take two husbands, but, well, Jacques would never have agreed. But if you two don’t mind sharing...” she trailed off, ending with a blush.

Raven laughed heartily, Sun feeling her breasts quake behind him. “If this boy got on his knee and presented his ring, I’d say yes in a heartbeat. And the more the merrier, I say.”

Kali turned her eyes up to Sun. “Well, I’m not against the idea. I still miss Ghira dearly, but he would want me to move on.”

“The mansion has been awfully lonely of late when Weiss isn’t hosting parties,” said Willow.

Sun considered it a moment. He could try finding a girl his age, but he’d had so little luck so far. They were afraid of his ass obsession and grew tired of his constant attentions. Here were three insatiable MILFs who jumped at the opportunity to have a virile young man service their desires, and who loved having their asses filled. This night, the best night he’d ever had in his life, could be repeated over and over again.

It would be weird, of course, to become the stepfather for Weiss, Yang and Blake (especially Blake), but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Who knew? Maybe if he tore away from his backside obsession, he’d give them some new brothers and sisters as well.

“Guess I’ll have to go hunt for three engagement rings, then,” Sun said, and was greeted by multiple kisses on the cheeks and cooing from his new life companions.

Coming to this party hadn’t been a mistake, after all.

The end


End file.
